


Shelter

by orphan_account



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, sasusaku here is canon but not explored too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakura is not silly, she knows that two sweet words are not enough to erase Sasuke’s demons and nightmares.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Gimme shelter
> 
> A bit late, but okay. I tried to write with more "shipping moments", but I failed miserably. I hope you will still like it.
> 
> So... As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_ “Darling, so share with me _

_ Your love if you have enough _

_ Your tears if you’re holding back _

_ Or pain if that’s what it is” _

_ (Eyes on me- Final Fantasy VIII) _

*

Sakura wakes up suddenly, her heart beating really fast. Sometimes she is the one waking up screaming, fighting things that are not there.

This time it is Sasuke whose slumber is tormented by nightmares.

“Sasuke-kun?”, she doesn’t dare to touch him, fearing that he might react badly, since he’s having a nightmare, “Sasuke-kun, please… wake up.”

He whispers something before waking up, tears rolling down his face. She never saw Sasuke crying. 

“Sasuke?”, she whispers softly.

“Don’t worry,” he replies, getting up and sitting on the floor “It was just a nightmare," his hand is laying on the bed, clenching the covers like he is in pain.

“What did you see in your nightmare?”she asks, caressing his lone hand.

“Everything that I’ve done… it’s too much.”

“I know,” she whispers.

“I don’t deserve anything, and I certainly don’t deserve… you.”

“I know that is hard,” she whispers “But you have to give yourself a chance, a chance at life. You can’t go on living in the past, you can’t do anything about it… you can’t erase your mistakes, nobody can.”

“You were right,”he whispers sadly, “Revenge didn’t make me feel better, and it did not bring me joy to obtain it. I should have stayed, as you asked me that night.”

“You can’t keep living in the past, Sasuke-kun.”

She sits next to him, close enough to feel his warmth, and lays her head on his shoulder.

“What can I do to help you?”

“They’re not your burden, you shouldn’t put the weight of my sins upon your shoulders.”

“I am not,” she admits “But still I can help you ease your pain,” she says “We’re supposed to support each other, you know?”

They stay in silence. Sakura knows that Sasuke doesn't feel worthy of being helped, of receiving the affection he craves for. So Sakura takes control of the situation, and holds Sasuke in her arms, after what seems like hours to her, Sasuke returns the gesture.

His arm is around her. Throughout her life Sakura loved Sasuke, and would like her hug to become a shelter for him. A safe haven in which to take refuge.

“I loved you when I was a little girl, and I love you still,” she whispers “You don’t have to face all this alone anymore. We will face any problem together, if you allow me.”

“Yes,” he whispers, moving away from her and placing his hand on her cheek.

“I’m glad.”

Sasuke gives her a smile (a sincere smile) before leaning over and kissing her lips. Their kiss lasts a moment (that seems eternal to Sakura), Sasuke still has difficulties in expressing what he feels, but this time Sakura is sure of what he feels. Sure to love and be loved.

“Sakura?”, he asks.

  
His gaze is sweet, and his features seem softer, without a trace of his nightmare. Sakura is not silly, she knows that two sweet words are not enough to erase Sasuke’s demons and nightmares. But, deep in her heart, she hopes to be able to help him move forward.

“Yes?”

“Come with me.”

Instead of answering she hugs him again, and this time he melts into her and hugs her tight. Their embrace will be their shelter, from now on their refuge will be in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
